Historically, hardware resources like computing devices and printing devices have been managed if not owned directly by the users who used them or the organizations with which the users are affiliated, such as their employers. More recently, infrastructure as a service (IaaS), software as a service (SaaS), printing or platform as a service (PaaS), and similar types of solutions have become more widespread. IaaS, SaaS, and PaaS service providers offer services in a scalable manner, which are employed, or consumed, by users in accordance with a business model. These service providers scale their hardware resources internally, taking into account the demands of their services that the providers observe.